


We'll Be Fine

by DestrySims89



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestrySims89/pseuds/DestrySims89
Summary: It takes living together for Kim & Trini to address the chemistry between them. This was a fluffy one-shot about the first day in their new home. But what I will do is add a few more chapters with some more moments, some fluff, a sprinkle of angst, and the odd backstory.





	1. Chapter 1

The decision to move in with Kim was an easy one. Easy for two reasons; first, Kim is tidy, like super tidy so that takes a lot of pressure of Trini; second, Kim has incredible taste, and so Trini will basically be living in a palace. There is a third reason, but it is not one Trini is willing to share. When Zack first heard that she and Kim would be moving into an apartment together near the harbour his nudge nudge, wink wink was met with an almost audible look of thunder. 

Today is the day they finally have settled into their apartment. All of the furniture is in, secured and after a number of arrangement changes by Kim, finally in their resting place. Nonetheless Kim is still in her own world “adding the final touches”. By this stage Trini is just glad she could put away her hammer and screwdriver, and has taken to lounging comfortably on their sofa with a comic. 

“Where should I hang this?” Kim asks, standing in the middle of their living room holding a picture in the air turning to imagine it on the various walls. 

“On the wall” Trini mutters absentmindedly. 

Not quite hearing the response Kim lowers the picture to face Trini “huh, what you say?” 

With a hint of annoyance playing on her brow Trini looks up from her comic “I don’t know, you’re the interior decorator. I’m just the handy-woman” Kim rolls her eyes and Trini returns to her comic. 

“I think there is a good spot” Kim continues. She moves over to the sofa Trini is lounging on and kneels on the space next to Trini, jolting the reading girl. 

“Do you mind?” Trini hisses not looking up from her comic. 

“I’m gonna be like 2 seconds I just want to see if it would sit right here” Kim retorts. Moving further forward she lifts the picture up agains the wall behind the sofa. The movement causes her shirt the rise a couple of inches above her navel, and catches Trini’s eye. Trini blushes. Kim hums in thought. Annoyed at the disturbance Trini lets out a groan. Kim looks down to her and shakes her head. “Stop having a tantrum”. 

Dropping her comic into her lap Trini looks up to Kim scowling “I’m not having a tantrum. You are just infuriating and you’re in my space. I was chill” Trini gestures around her reminiscent of her peace and quite just minutes earlier. 

“Drama Queen” Kim mutters. Trini raises an eyebrow. 

“What?” Trini’s voice is low with incredulity. Kim bites her lip to stifle a laugh. “That’s it!” Trini having had enough dives her fingertips into Kim’s exposed tummy and spiders across the skin. Kim lets out a scream and drops back onto her heels trying to keep a hold of the picture. 

“GET OFF” Kim cries, but because she is still holding the picture can’t fight of Trini’s tickling hands on her stomach. Kim tries to adjust her position but ends up falling back on the couch giving Trini a better angle. The smaller call doesn’t speak or laugh, she just as a mischievous smirk on her face. Seeing tears falling down Kim’s cheeks through the laughter Trini stops her assault, and sits back picking up her comic as though nothing happened. Catching her breath Kim blinks still in shock with what happened, and Trini’s calm demeanour. 

Answering a silent question Trini sighs “princess, that’s what happens when you annoy me in my personal space” she glances to Kim “it’s a tough lesson to learn, but just as Diego & Matteo did growing up, you’ll survive” Trini gives a wink and returns to her comic. 

“I hate you” Kim kicks Trini’s thigh from where she is still collapsed against the couch, Trini raises a warning but playful eyebrow. Kim retreats her foot. 

 

That night… 

After an all around lazy day, Kim & Trini decided to indulge in a lazy night too: Popcorn, PJs & Pretty Little Liars. They turned their phones on silent, tired of requests from the “boys” to come round, passing them off with an ‘early night’ excuse. Zack sending Trini a winky face emoji immediately after. Kim set up Netflix on the television and Trini brought in the popcorn from the kitchen. 

They’d had sleepovers before they lived together, it all started when Trini was having nightmares about Rita, and they always seemed to stir Kim awake too. So they would end up in one another’s beds, and ultimately cuddled up. But something felt different about tonight. Whether it’s because this was their place, and they didn’t need to worry about time limits or parents barging in. It felt as if the rest of the world had fallen away outside their window. And the unmistakable chemistry that bubbled between them seemed to spark with particular greatness today. 

As Trini entered from the kitchen she noticed how Kim’s eyes raked up her body. It was June, and so quite warm. Trini had on pink pyjama shorts that rested on her hips, and a yellow tank that stopped just below her belly button. She noticed how Kim’s eyes had looked over her tanned toned legs, the line of exposed skin on her stomach, and then to the curve of her neck and her jawline that had been revealed by Trini’s hair being messily pulled up. 

That being said Trini wasn’t innocent in this. She couldn’t lie and say she didn’t notice the same about the taller girl, legs toned and tan revealed by a pair of yellow shorts, and an old cheer top that settled flimsily at her ribs, revealing a long expanse of perfectly toned abs. Having done her nightly beauty routine Kim must have put something on her lips, because they looked fuller, and Trini had to suppress the urge to bite her own lip at the sight. 

Moving around their coffee table, Trini set the popcorn down before flopping back against the couch and pulling her legs up underneath her. After fiddling with the remote Kim also sat back. Without realising they had sat almost on top of one another, with Kim just leaning back against Trini’s arm. She looked back at the girl, mindful after their earlier interaction, but Trini just gave a slight shrug of her shoulders. Kim smiled and leaned forward to pick up the popcorn and rest it between them on each thigh. She put her head back further to rest it and found it resting against Trini’s, Trini leaning to the touch. 

After binge watching five episodes of PLL, Kim and Trini’s eyes started to droop with tiredness. They had somehow shifted positions and Kim was now leaning flush against Trini’s side, head resting back on her shoulder and hand on her thigh, and Trini had wrapped an arm around Kim’s shoulder, hand coming down to rest and play with the hem of Kim’s shirt. Kim lets out a long yawn. 

“Hmm, bedtime me thinks” Trini sighs, stifling a yawn herself. 

“Me agrees” Kim replies playfully. But instead of moving she turns her body fully into Trini’s wrapping a hand around Trini’s waist. Trini’s eyes open wide. “But me to comfy to move” Kim finishes, speaking into the crook of Trini’s neck. With the change in position, Trini’s hand rested on the exposed skin of Kim’s side, and the skin feels like fire under her touch. Absentmindedly, she rubs her thumb against the skin, and smiles as Kim buries her head into her neck further. Her eyes glance down to where Kim’s hand had now found itself, resting on the exposed skin of her stomach, tank top now riding up towards her ribs. Matching Trini’s movements, Kim starts to rub her own thumb, and Trini has to bite her lip at the sensation it causes. Feeling Trini tense Kim looks up to meet the smaller girl’s gaze. “Ticklish?” she asks impishly. 

“A bit” Trini feigns nonchalantly. 

Kim adjusts her position so she can look at the skin of Trini’s stomach, taking in the lines where Trini’s abs form, and the soft oval of her belly button. “Hmm” she response thoughtfully. Her hand starts to move and she lets her finger tips trail faintly over the skin in a random pattern, taking quiet pleasure in the way Trini’s muscles jump and flex to the touches. Every so often the tip of her finger grazes the edge of the belly button before her, eliciting a particularly noticeable jolt. 

“We’ve -“ Trini starts, but clears her throat “we’ve never… cuddled like this… is this…” 

Kim looks up to meet her gaze “normal?” Trini nods. Kim gives a smile and shakes her head “no”, her voice is quiet. Their faces are close, and Trini can feel Kim’s breath against her neck. Kim doesn’t look away, instead she gazes deep into Trini’s eyes, before flashing her eyes down to Trini’s softly pursed lips. Trini notices. She doesn’t know what to do so instead she waits for direction. Kim stops her ministrations on Trini’s stomach, and lets her hand rest there. She looks into Trini’s eyes once for approval, before moving forward and touching her lips to Trini’s eyes. Their eyes close to the touch, and Trini tightens her grip on Kim’s side. Kim brings her hand up to Trini’s jaw to anchor her further into the kiss. At first their lips move slow, but then the pace picks up. Kim nips at Trini’s bottom lip before running a tongue against the marked spot. Wanting to get a better angle, Kim moves so she is straddling Trini, and Trini puts both hands to Kim’s sides, squeezing playfully as Kim leans forward back into the kiss. They stay like this for a while, and Trini can feel the heat building up between them. 

“Stop, stop” she breaths and pushes a hand to Kim’s stomach. They keep their foreheads pressed together. “We… we should take it slow… we can’t mess this up”. 

“I know” Kim replies, her voice light and breathless. “But goddammit I’ve wanted to do that for a long time”. 

“Me too” 

Kim leans back and stretches her head back with a frustrated moan. Trini leans her head forward to kiss tentatively at the skin of her stomach. “Trini” Kim breathes, desperate. Trini doesn’t reply, continuing the movements slow and scattered. Kim runs her hands into Trini’s hair and bites at her lip. “Trini” she tries again “you’re the one who said we need to stop” she giggled. Trini giggles against her stomach, pressing one last kiss before coming up to meet Kim’s gaze. 

“All these years of watching you in your crop tops and your short shorts in training, or coming into my room at night with the skimpiest pyjamas? Let a girl enjoy herself for five minutes” 

“Mm well it was all for you” Kim shrugs her shoulders, but blushes at her revelation. Trini raises an eyebrow. 

“Really?” 

“Yes” Kim gives a gentle nod and leans forward to kiss Trini on the cheek. 

Trini frowns in thought for a moment, fingers playing with the hem of Kim’s shirt. “I guess we should talk. I mean… my minds kind of catching up with me now… fuck. You’re straight. Right? And… well… so all this time you liked me liked me?” Trini finally asks, a little frustrated with her own rambling. Kim nods genuinely. “Fuck, I just always thought you were ya know flirtatious” 

“Well I am… but I happen to have spent more time and energy flirting with you than any one else ever. All to see if you felt the same” 

“I feel the same I feel the same - I never would have dreamed” Trini shakes her head. 

“Why?” Kim asks softly, hand coming up to run a finger tip along Trini’s jawline. 

“I dunno… I guess I just didn’t think you would see me like that” Trini shrugs. 

Kim purses her lips a little “in fairness to you, you spent a good year seeing ‘asshole Kim’, so when you finally met me, met me, real me, I suppose yeah… how could you see that I totally fell for you that night at the quarry?” 

A little shocked at the revelation Trini’s mouth fell agape “you’ve liked me that long?” 

“That long” Kim affirmed. There’s a pause before Kim starts to notice an amused smile playing on Trini’s face “what?” 

The smaller lets out a laugh “well… I mean the minute I saw you I crushed on you, because how could you not” Kim blushed at smiled at the comment “but I think I really, I really started to feel it when, remember when we went for that coffee, you know? Before we slapped that Rita bitch to outer space?” 

“I remember” 

“Then, that’s when I thought hey maybe I could get this girl. And so after that I always tried to be a little more… open.” Trini shrugged and settled into the couch a little bit more. 

“Yeah?” Trini nodded to Kim’s question. “Well, look how far we’ve come… we’re already living together!” 

Trini’s eyes shot wide open “oh fuck, we’re screwed” 

Kim laughed and Trini leaned forward and ducked her head into her neck. “We’ll be fine… you just gotta help me hang that picture tomorrow” Kim bit her lip impishly. 

Trini let out a groan into Kim’s chest before tickling up Kim’s side making the taller girls knees squeeze tighter into her own sides. 

They’ll be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another little insight into Kim & Trini's life living together and trying to define their relationship.

Living in a house sans parents was bliss. She revelled in each morning with the lengthy lie ins, the coffee in bed and the ability to watch TV while she woke up. Of course she’d eventually need to find some work while she was at college. But for now? This was heaven. What was even better was the feeling of a warm presence from across the hall in the opposite bedroom. Every morning she felt the warmth radiate across to her side of the apartment. It was welcome. But it was also a little frustrating, because the agreement had been to take it slow. As slow as is possible. And a week later, after that agreement had been made on their first night, Trini’s mind thought only of the room opposite her own… 

In frustration she tossed over onto her side and groaned into the pillow. As she did her phone buzzed. She swiped it open and check the notification coming from the group chat. 

KimKim: Yo, HWP - 8:00pm - BYOB - Be there or be square. 

Trini frowned in confusion at the message and played with a loose strand of her hair. Zack’s reply was almost instantaneous. 

Z-Dawg: ALRIGHT! Took you long enough! Cant believe T-Dawg agreed to this tho 

Trini pursed her lips - agreed to what? She was about to type the question when Billy replied. 

Cranstonator: I’ve had to Google translate your text Kim. Google does not know what HWP means. 

Z-Dawg: HOUSE. WARMING. PARTAAAAAAAAAAAAY. 

Trini gasped as she read. 

RedAche: Take it trainings cancelled for tomorrow then… 

Trini typed furiously. 

Trini: WTF. I did not authorise this. 

KimKim: :DDDDD 

Trini: >:((((( 

Z-Dawg: Aww damn Hart bout to get slammed. 

A light, tentative, tap brought Trini’s attention to the door. It creaked open cautiously and Kim’s smiling face peaked through the gap. Trini stared her down with a scowl. 

“It’ll be fun” Kim tried, still half behind the door for defence purposes. Trini maintained her scowl. “You can get drunk” still no response. “I’ll let you control the music?” still no response. “Shall I go get your coffee?” Kim finished voice playfully defeated. 

“That would be a good idea” Trini breathed glancing to her phone and back to Kim. 

“Hehe BRB” Kim shot out off to the kitchen and Trini tossed her face into her pillow again. 

What Trini failed to realise was a HWP was not specially reserved for the Ranger family. No. The same text had been sent to Kim’s other group chats, people she still spoke to from cheer squad, the people from the coffee shop she worked at, people from her class, people from Trini’s class, people they don’t know - a lot of fucking people. Standing near the kitchen counter Trini took in the growing crowd with an ever deepening scowl. She clutched tightly at the bottle of tequila in her hand. On the other side of the kitchen Kim noticed the shorter girl’s declining demeanour and catching Zack’s eye, nodded in her direction. Zack got the picture. 

“Ranger powers don’t include blowing people up with your mind” he drawled playfully as he came to stand next to Trini. She rolled her eyes to his direction. “Oh no, this won’t do” he frowned at her demeanour. Trini turned her full body to face him. “Lets. get. hammered.” 

“Yes” Trini agreed, easing up visibly. She lifted the tequila bottle taking a swig and passed it onto Zack. What followed was nothing short of incredible. Because within an hour the bottle was empty. And both Zack and Trini were still standing, albeit with a discernible sway. 

“Guys” Kim whispered with concern approaching the pair. “You just bombed a bottle of tequila in like minutes” 

“And?” Trini replied, eyebrow raised and eyes glazed. “It’s my party” 

“Our party” Kim corrected. With a smile she shook her head “at least you’ve eased up a bit and are actually enjoying yourself” Trini shrugged her shoulders, tequila starting to take it’s toll “if I leave you both, can I trust you to you know, behave?” 

Zack and Trini exchange a look before nodding in a way that suggests that that is definitely not going to happen. 

The next hour is a blur, but somewhere a long the way Billy set up some decks in the corner and began to deliver a full DJ set, Jason a less-than-likely MC cheering him on. When the beat kicked in the whole area around them erupted into dancing and cheering. Kim was chatting, or attempting to chat, to a group of friends from her class at the couch. And on the balcony of the apartment all kinds of hell was about to break loose…

Giggling Zack and Trini tumbled through the kitchen and living room toward the balcony doors carrying a small cloth bag. They were followed by a couple of guys and a girl. With a careful eye Kim watched them cross and open the door. She stood and followed them to the balcony. The small group had congregated into a small circle on the floor of the balcony, hiding the centre of the floor.

“Hey guys it’s probably not safe out here with you being, you know drunk” the group looked up and chuckled, before turning their attention to the middle again. Trini held Kim’s gaze for a little bit longer, giving a wink. Kim tried to arch to see what was happening in the middle. “What is it” she mouthed to Trini, who motioned for Kim to move around and sit in her lap. Fighting a smile Kim agreed and moved around so she was sat in Trini’s lap on the floor, back pressed against Trini’s front and Trini’s hand coming to rest upon Kim’s stomach, fingers instantly sneaking ever so slightly under the shirt. 

In the middle of them was set up a huge bowl, and each person was holding a toy Kim remembered from her childhood. She rolled her eyes. “What?” Zack asked feigning offence but still giggling. 

“Seriously, Beyblades?” Kim leaned back to look at Trini, and couldn’t resist a laugh when the girl just drunkenly chuckled at her. 

What ensued for the remainder of the party was a huge Beyblade tournament on the balcony and a never-ending DJ set from Billy in the kitchen. At around 3:00am the crowd thinned, and the stragglers all started to fall asleep on the spot. Kim and Trini had found themselves back inside, Trini sat on the countertop with Kim standing between her legs. Now thoroughly drunk between the two of them, all inhibitions had gone. Zack was leaning over the opposite countertop watching them with drunk and droopy eyes. With a smile Trini winked at him before leaning her head down and kissing gently at Kim’s neck. Kim sighed at the touch and leaned back. 

“I knew it” Zack yawned. Both Kim and Trini laughed and covered their mouths. “I’m beat” he added, he glanced over to were Billy and Jason were sleeping cuddled on the couch. 

“Take my room” Trini sighed tiredly. Then she leaned her head close to Kim’s ear, and snaked her arms around her waist “mind if I sleep with you?” Trini asked, sleepily seductive. 

Kim swallowed at the request and croaked back a “sure”. 

Stepping into Kim’s bedroom Trini was immediately hit with the warmth she often wakes up to. She smiled to herself at the feeling. Kim followed in behind her and flicked a lamp on at her bed side table. 

“I had so much fun tonight” she giggled to herself drunkenly. Trini smiled to her. Kim started to try and take her top off but her elbow got stuck, and her arms ended up stuck above her head. For a moment she just stood there, too drunk to think of a next step to get out of the situation. Trini snorted at the sight with a chuckle. 

“Lemme help you KimKim” she laughs. She crossed over to the taller girl who spins to face the voice approaching. With a bite of her lip Trini loosened the top where it got caught and lifts it over the girls head. “There” she says, voice light and tentative. 

Kim paused at the word. She seemed to take Trini in a little more. There was something in the way Trini had spoken, and the gesture that Kim felt overcome by. It was delicate and sensitive. Two things she knew Trini could be, but only in certain circumstances. Only at special moments. Noticing Kim’s pause Trini tilted her head to the side, searching Kim’s expression. “Kim?” she tried gently. 

“Mm?” Kim replied, pulled from her thoughts. Trini gave a small smile, warm and bright in her eyes, but gentle at her lips. She stepped forward and motioned for Kim to turn around. Kim did as instructed. Feather-light kisses started to pepper across the taller girls shoulders and down her back before coming back up again. A soft hand moved hair out of the way so that the same affection could be shown to her neck. And Kim could not suppress the thick sigh of pleasure that escaped her lips. Trini turned her back around and ran gentle hands up the skin of Kim’s arms. Noticing that Trini still wore more clothes than she did, Kim brought her hand to the hem of Trini’s t-shirt and Trini raised her hand so she could lift it off. With a bite of her lip Kim took in the curve of the breasts under the smaller girls bra, leading up to to slender shoulders, and a perfect neck that met the most beautifully defined jawline. Stepping forward Kim wrapped her arms around Trini’s back and pulled her into a kiss, Trini falling against her body and gripping at her bare sides. Their kiss was hungry, but a bit messy, both still cloudy with drink. Their breaths quickened. Their hands started to search and explore the skin across backs, sides, stomachs, collar bones and bra-cladded breasts. “Stop stop” Kim breathed. 

She pulled back but still held Trini tightly. Trini looked up to her with a frown, lips flushed and eyes thick with both want and inebriation. “What” Trini breathed. 

“Let’s just…” Kim trailed off. Trini searched her eyes. Unsure of what to say, because what she wanted to do was say nothing, Kim simply took Trini’s hand and lead her across to the bed. She pulled the smaller girl’s jeans off before removing her own and slipped them both under the covers. She rolled so she was lay partially on top of Trini, faces inches apart and a hand splay on her stomach, finger tips rubbing against skin bare skin to elicit a reaction. Trini’s back arched a little bit and she let out a sigh. “We shouldn’t… it should be special” finally explained. 

“Mhmm” Trini replied, distracted and eyes trained on Kim’s lips. Trini’s eyes drooped a little “KimKim” she muttered. “KimmyKim, KiKi” she continued to mutter, the tequila and vodka officially taking Trini’s mind. Kim just smiled at the action, hand still playing at the skin of Trini’s stomach and eyes watching as the smaller girl finally submits herself to a heavy drink induced sleep. 

“Oh dear, you’ll have a sore head tomorrow” she whispers before kissing Trini’s lips. “Good job I’ll be here to make it better” she adds before nestling further into Trini’s side and resting her head in the curve of her neck. 

Pain. That’s all Trini knew pain. It started from her forehead, down to her cheeks, burned down her throat, and then the rest of her body felt like it had bricks on top of it. This was not good. Checking to see if she was still alive, Trini attempted a yawn, a yell, something but all she was achieve was a groan. 

“Oh dear” the reply felt like it came from a distant far away land, but the sensation next to her confirmed that it had come from quite near by. It was a struggle but Trini managed to open her eyes enough to see a very amused Kim smiling down at her. She shut her eyes. This was not the time for amusement of any kind. “You need to try and get up and drink some water” Kim sighed, a hand brushing the hair out of Trini’s face. Trini groaned again. “I can make this easy for you. Or I can make this hard for you” Kim tried. Undeterred by the threat, Trini let out another but more defiant groan. “Okay… well… you should know I’ve got no pants on” Kim tried. 

For a moment Trini thought, but it was definitely a trap. “Don’t believe you” she managed, voice thick and painful. 

“Oh?” Kim challenged, she reached under the covers and took Trini’s hand raising it so the fingertips brushed over the skin of her legs. Trini let out a sigh of satisfaction. And Kim raised the hand to hit Trini in her own face. “Get up” she warned. Trini cried out at the action. “Get up and I’ll let you touch me wherever you want, for however long you want” Trini snorted. Kim took the hand again, and this time she pulled it under her pyjama top to run against her sides, against her stomach, then up towards her breast - Trini’s eyes shot open. 

“I’m awake” Trini croaked. Kim top the hand from under her top and kissed it before placing it back by Trini’s side. “What happened?” 

“You drank a lot of drinks” Kim confirmed. 

For a moment Trini stared at the ceiling, eyes seeming almost wild as she tried to recall the nights of the event before. “I sure did” she frowns before letting out a gasp. She looks to Kim “did we?” 

Kim shakes her head “no, luckily you were way way too drunk for that” 

Trini raises her hand to her face with a groan. 

“You’re really cute when you’re drunk by the way, you kept calling me KiKi” Kim looked away shyly and bit at her thumb. 

Trini watched her for a moment smiling “mm well you’re really cute… like always” Kim shook her head before leaning down to kiss Trini on the forehead. 

“We will do it…” Kim sighs. 

“…just when it’s the right time, I know honey” Trini replies, hand coming up to brush Kim’s cheek. “I know”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I might do is add little snippets from time to time, ideas that pop into my head, into this fic. But I won't commit to writing anything on a serial basis, because I honestly wouldn't be able to guarantee the time. And I'd hate to leave something unfinished. Please comment and share though, and let me know if there's anything you'd think could be a good story to tell around this :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny sprinkle of angst, because do you know what? It's Friday. So I'm airing on the side of fluff. Fluff Fridays. To be honest it's like 0.05% angst.

A familiar feeling hit her like a wave, and washed her into consciousness. Blinking into what was almost pitch black, the girl turned her head to the clock on her bed side table. It blinked 00:35AM. It always blinked 00:35AM, because she was only ever woken up in the middle of the night at that time. She lay her head back down on the pillow and stared at the ceiling thinking for a moment. This was new territory for her. Usually she would ring or await invitation before crossing town and climbing into the bedroom of a usually terrified and shaking tiny form. But now they lived together, and they were trying to maintain distance to maintain some level of normal convention about what was a very new relationship. Kim sighed as she stared at the ceiling deliberating her next move. Luckily Trini made it quite easy, the sound of her sleepy feet padding to the neutral zone of the living room. Kim smiled and pushed herself up off the bed. 

Mindful this was a new environment and still a little disorientating to wake up in, Kim carefully stepped to the living room. She stopped at the opening and took in the sight before her. Trini had lay across the couch on her side, pillow under her head and a hand clutching tightly at it, she idly pointed the remote at the TV flicking through channels, the TV being the only source of light in the room. Trini glanced in Kim’s direction. 

“Hey” Kim spoke quietly, still stood at the entrance. 

“Hey” Trini replied. 

Kim was used to this, used to the stiffness brought on by pure fear. She stepped over to the couch and stood in front of Trini. The smaller girl looked up at her blankly. With a small smile Kim climbed over her so she was wedged between Trini and the back of the couch. She lay down and wrapped an arm around Trini’s front pulling the girl in tightly and placing a kiss atop her head. 

“You had the nightmare” Kim sighed. 

Trini’s head nodded slightly before a muffled “yup” was spoken. She let out a sigh before turning so she was lay on her back with her hands folded on her stomach. Kim moved her own hand to rest atop Trini’s and propped herself up on her elbow. “First one in our new crib” Trini mused playfully, trying to lift the mood. But the fear still radiated from her. 

“Mm” Kim simply watched as Trini gazed at the ceiling. 

“This is easier though, you know. You being here…” Trini looked to Kim. 

“Yeah, it is… I prefer it” Kim smiled gently. 

“Sorry I woke you though…again” Trini looked down to her hands, blushing apologetically. 

Kim rubbed her thumb against the hands “no apologies honey, that’s what I’m here for” she leaned down and kissed Trini’s cheek tenderly. 

“Weird how you always wake up at that time too, like we’re connected. I mean it’s weird I wake up too. But it’s - that’s the time she… anyway” Trini shook her head. 

“That’s the time she woke you up, that night” Kim finished. Trini nodded. “Tell me what happened” 

Trini looked to Kim, eyes a little wide. But Kim just looked back into her eyes. It’s something she did, asking Trini to tell her what happened. Trini sort of understood why, because it helped Trini to face what had happened, and since she had started this habit of telling Kim about the nightmare and about that night, the nightmares came less and less. But Trini also knew it helped Kim, because Kim secretly had been overcome by what happened to Trini, overcome with rage and fear, but at the time she hadn’t told anyone, and she had never asked Trini about it. It was only when she was tied into the nightmares that she did and took on the role of late night sleep doctor, easing Trini back to calm. So listening to Trini talk about what happened helped Kim heal too. 

“I was sleeping…” Trini started. “Then I felt cold and I felt drops of water, and then she was there when I opened my eyes. She was right there. My mind raced…” Trini stopped. 

Kim frowned and squeezed the hand underneath hers “carry on honey” she encouraged softly. 

Trini looked into the dark pools of Kim’s eyes “tonight, tonight can we try something different? Because I’m tired of telling the story now. And I’m not scared like I used to be. And…” Trini’s eyes flashed down to Kim’s lips “with you being so close, with what’s changed between us. I’d feel much better if you would just kiss me.” 

Kim smiled and let out a small laugh, her cheeks blushing. Trini raised her eyebrow a little with a smile of her own. And the room seemed to settle, it seemed to pool with a calmness. With a roll of her eyes Kim started to lower her head teasingly. She pulled back, Trini frowning and sticking out her bottom lip in response. It was too cute, and Kim couldn’t help but lower right the way to capture the lip between her own. Their eyes closed as they kissed and Trini lifted a hand to pull against Kim’s pyjama top and bring her closer. The flicker of the television danced over them as they stayed like that for a moment. 

At around 7:00AM Trini blinked against the sunlight coming in to the room. She looked over at the television now on standby before bring her attention to the weight against her side. Kim snoozed lightly against her chest, an arm wrapped around Trini gripping at her side. Trini lifted the hand wrapped around Kim and traced circles against her exposed shoulder, she kissed the top of her head, and smiled when she heard the a sleepy groan escape Kim’s lips. 

“Morning” Trini spoke quietly. 

“Morning” Kim muttered against her chest, eyes still firmly shut. 

“We feel asleep on the couch” Trini yawned. 

“Very comfy” Kim replied, gripping tightly at Trini. Trini laughed at the gesture and hugged Kim in closer. 

“You’re such a cuddler” 

“So are you” 

Trini snorted, but after a beat spoke “thanks for last night, for always being here for me, like this” 

Kim hummed in response “always” she breathed, before lifting her head and kissing the skin above Trini’s chest near her collarbone. Trini giggled to the touch and sighed. 

“Coffee” Trini spoke after a moment. Kim’s head shot up and she looked at Trini with disbelief, Trini just stared back at her. 

“I’m sorry, did you say something” Kim asked, voice still a little thick with sleep. 

“Coffee” Trini repeated poking Kim in the ribs. 

“You really think I’m your slave don’t you?” Kim asked pushing back to sit up a bit. 

Trini gave an affirmative nod “coffee” she poked Kim in the ribs again. Kim raised a warning eyebrow. Thinking about it for a moment Trini pursed her lips. But she poked at Kim’s rib again “coffee” she tried. Kim shoved her off the couch. “Ow” was all Trini managed from where she had landed in a pile on the floor. “I’ll go make us some coffee” she muttered as she picked herself up. Kim nodded with a triumphant smile watching her head to the kitchen. She shook her head before landing back down on the couch, nuzzling the pillow, taking in the scent that smaller had left behind. She could get very used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably won't get much done for a few days because work is me- *excuse excuse blah blah blah* - sorry.


End file.
